


Who Needs Tomorrow?

by monday7112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday7112/pseuds/monday7112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of waiting, Sam takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Fresh Blood (episode 3x7) after the brothers decide to wait out the night in their room. There is no plot here, just pure smut.

He doubted he’d ever be sure what possessed him to do it. Maybe it was Bela giving up their location to Gordon. Maybe it was that Gordon was a fucking vampire and had their scent; that Gordon was, even now, out there hunting them. Maybe it was because he’d always wanted to do it anyway and now seemed like as good a time as any since the odds that they would both be dead before the night was over seemed pretty damn high.

Most likely, it was the confluence of all three that made him say 'fuck it' to society and their rules and the general consensus of what brothers should and should not be; what brothers should and should not do. It wasn’t as though they played by society’s rules and mores in any other aspect of their lives anyway, so why should they care about them when it came to this?

All he really knew, the only thing he could say for certain, was that he was so very tired of waiting. And since it became more and more obvious every damn day that passed that Dean felt the same way but was not—ever—going to make the first move, he had no choice. It was either he force the issue or find a way to forget about it entirely.

And he chose to force the issue. Dean had flipped on the TV and was taking a sip of beer when Sam made up his mind. He strode across the room, turned off the television, said “fuck watching the game” and grabbed Dean’s beer out of his hand.

Dean managed to spit out “Sam, what the FUCK?!?” before Sam had pulled him to his feet and slammed him up against the wall, pinning his arms above his head with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t struggle or try to stop him, either.

Sam withdrew his hand and lowered his mouth onto Dean’s, forcing it open, their tongues twining together. Dean’s body, which had initially tensed at Sam’s advance, relaxed into the kiss, his mouth opening wider to allow Sam in even further. Keeping Dean’s hands pinned above his head with one hand, Sam reached behind and slid his hand over his ass, pulling his brother’s body even more tightly against his own. Using his knee, he forced Dean’s legs slightly apart and positioned his body so that his cock was grinding against him. He moaned as he felt Dean’s cock harden against him and pressed his mouth even harder into his brother’s, biting and tearing at Dean’s lower lip with urgency.

Dean struggled slightly, trying to pull his hands free, causing Sam to rip his mouth away. He pulled back, hazel eyes locking with green. “Tell me,” he growled, “tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” He fought back the panic that rose at the thought that Dean would say no, push him away, continue to deny that their relationship had long ago progressed beyond mere brotherhood.

“No, Sam,” Dean said, his voice cracking with emotion. Sam released Dean’s hands and stepped back, his mind reeling, trying to decide what to do next, where they went from here. Dean’s eyes registered confusion then, “No…” he said, grabbing Sam’s hands and pulling him back toward him. “I meant don’t stop.”

Sam jerked his head up, his eyes probing Dean’s. Satisfied that his brother meant what he said and wasn’t just agreeing out of some misplaced sense of loyalty or fear of losing him, Sam nodded. Once again he lowered his lips onto Dean’s, using his hands to unbutton his shirt and push it off. After that was discarded, he moved onto Dean’s pants, undoing the button and forcing them down over Dean’s hips.

Dean stumbled then kicked the jeans aside as his own hands began their work on Sam’s clothing. In short order, Sam’s pants and shirt were similarly removed and discarded and Sam returned his attention to Dean’s almost naked body, exploring every inch of it first with his hands and following with his mouth, licking, nipping and tasting.

Not about to let Sam have all the fun, Dean began tugging at the waistband of Sam’s boxers until his cock was no longer concealed behind the fabric. “Fuck. Me. Sammy,” Dean panted as his hand lightly brushed against it, fingers teasing, circling the tip and finally, when Sam thought he couldn’t stand it any longer, wrapping around it. Sam threw his head back with a moan at the sensation of Dean’s hand surrounding his cock, sliding smoothly over the shaft, finding a rhythm which brought Sam very quickly to the edge.

“Dean!” he shouted. “Fuck…I…Dean!” He came, hard, fast, furious, his blood pounding in his ears as shudders wracked his body. He collapsed against his brother, breathing heavily, trying to regain control of himself.

“Uh-uh, Sammy,” he heard Dean whisper in his ear, his voice heavy with desire. “You aren’t done yet.”

Sam lifted his head from where it was resting against his hand on the wall behind Dean and his eyes met his brother’s. The arousal in their depths, which Dean was not making any effort to hide, reignited his own passion and he dropped to his knees. Yanking the boxers the rest of the way off, Sam buried Dean’s cock in his mouth, reveling at the taste and feel of it. His tongue worked circles around the tip, nipping, teasing, one hand working in concert with his mouth, moving up and down over the shaft while the other continued its exploration of Dean’s muscular, perfect ass.

Dean wound his hands into Sam’s hair, forcing his mouth harder, deeper down the shaft. When Sam sensed Dean was just about ready, he yanked his mouth away, licked his finger, then worked it slowly inside Dean’s ass. He continued to move his finger around, looking for the spot which would push Dean over the edge while his mouth simultaneously resumed its work on his cock.

Dean gasped, then shouted “Sammy!” as he climaxed at last, waves of pleasure rolling over his body one after the other. Dean gently tugged on Sam’s arm, pulling him to his feet and then catching his mouth in a kiss. The two brothers fell into the bed, arms and legs tangled together.

Forgotten, for the moment, were Bela, Gordon, Dean’s deal, Sam’s destiny and every other threat that stalked them both relentlessly every day of their lives. There would be time later to deal with all of it. For the moment, the only thing Sam wanted—and he was sure Dean felt the same way—was to enjoy the comfort of his brother’s body pressed against his own.

Tomorrow would come and bring with it what it would. Tonight it was, at long last, just the two of them, all barriers between them torn down. Sam just wanted to revel in the moment.


End file.
